That Horrible, Horrible Haircut
by Marina Lenore
Summary: Draco and Harry have been friends for ten years now, and more than just that for two. Draco hates his haircut and has been trying to get him to change it for the entirety of their renewed acquaintance. When Harry disappears from his life and returns back into it, Draco finds he misses the old haircut, just a bit. This story is more than it seems. Drarry/HPDM, EWE.


That Horrible, _Horrible_ Haircut

Yes, it was him. That crazy black mop could belong to no one else but Harry Potter, Draco thought, as he trudged across the street to his old childhood nemesis. Harry was eating alone at Fortescue's, so after ordering his ice cream Draco plopped down into a chair across from Harry and bluntly stated, "You need to get a haircut, mate."

Harry looked up slowly, an easy grin that Draco had always wished was directed at him when they were back in Hogwarts. "Oh? Well, sorry it displeases your highness, but I like it and have no intention to change it."

Draco took a bite of his ice cream—chocolate, of course—and grinned back at the green eyed man in front of him. "I see. Well. It doesn't change that your haircut is horrible."

A wonderful laugh was his response, and he smiled in return, as Harry started up a conversation about how their lives had changed in the two years between their NEWTS and how their various lives had turned out. Thanks to Harry the Malfoy name hadn't lost too much of its prestige, or money, or anything else because once Harry Potter got involved there was no way they were going to take away their fortune or homes for "reparations". Especially once he pointed out that did any of them want anything to do with the things that Voldemort had done in that house? It was bad enough what the Malfoys had gone through and that they had to grapple with the memories, but at least this way someone could get use out of the place.

Thanks to Harry (he was no longer "Potter", to Draco, and hadn't been since Harry described the torture and how Draco had stood up and said he didn't know if it was Potter or not, risking his life and sanity to do so. He had especially no longer been "Potter" when Harry admitted to seeing how Draco unwillingly tortured victims, with heavy emphasis on how it revolted Draco) Draco still had his life ahead of him, and that was yet another life-debt incurred, to Draco.

In the end, they parted ways amicably and so began a series of conversations by owl, in shopping centres, and at lovely parks; playing Seeker vs Seeker contests and just flying together for the joy of being so well-matched (not equal, never equal – no one could match Harry on a broom, but Draco came closest to it out of anyone Harry knew); going out drinking at pubs and even getting along (sort of) with Harry's friends. Granger was acceptable company, and Weasely was fun to argue with so long as Draco was careful not to insult him or his family too much. As well, playing chess with him was like a dream – who'd have thought that the Weasel was so good at strategy?

His friends, of course, had stared at him with both admiration and disgust when he finally told them that he was friends with Harry. Admiration because they thought he was going to use him as a political ally—disgust when they realised that that was never the intention and that Harry was a genuine friend. They got over it, eventually, although Theodore Nott still struggled with some anger misdirected towards Draco because it was futile to try and go after Harry himself. Harry had undergone Auror training and even though after the training he promptly decided that he was screwing himself over by going into a job where he would constantly be fighting for his life ("I've been doing that for nearly my entire existence. Why the fuck am I continuing this trend of trying to get myself killed?") and dropped out, he still had all that wonderful knowledge inside that head of his.

Which, after two years, still had that stupid haircut.

It had almost become a running joke between them, every time they met in person Draco told Harry that he needed to get a new haircut and Harry responded that he liked the one he had thank you very much and then they went on to business as usual.

"Almost" because Draco still meant it. The haircut was _Horrible_. Emphasised and with a capital H. Draco should know, being a professional hairstylist in the time he wasn't running his mail-order potions business. It was an odd profession to many people, but he prided himself on his appearance and wanted to give other people the opportunity to find the same pride in their own appearances. Draco was thinking of taking muggle Cosmology classes to further his business but that was some ways down the road.

Eight years after their first conversation, there was careful flirting, soft touches, gentle smiles. They had decided to see where things led and go slow, because both of them had seen too many couples break apart by moving too fast. Draco was certain that he and Harry, both almost thirty now, wouldn't make those same mistakes.

And then, two years later, Harry disappeared.

Draco was the first to notice, because Harry missed a date and Harry **never** missed their dates without warning Draco beforehand that he couldn't come.

Then it turned out Ron and Hermione (after ten years, things changed, especially once Granger became a Weasely and he couldn't just call them _both_ Weasely) hadn't seen Harry in a week.

Weaselette (The term was a fond one, because Ginny had been the one who told Draco he needed to get off his ass and start wooing Harry before someone else did, and before Harry decided that maybe Draco wasn't interested after all) hadn't seen him in three weeks, and Harry had missed a meeting with her about managing her Quidditch team—this was her first year as Manager and she usually went to Harry for advice when she was unsure about a decision—earlier the previous week.

Finally, after over a month of searching and researching and trying to figure out what the fuck had happened to Harry bloody Potter who obviously still couldn't keep out of potentially life-threatening situations despite his relatively safe job as a Duelling instructor, Harry's Owl arrived at Malfoy Manor.

At first Draco was furious. An Owl?! That was the fucking best he could do? The bastard hadn't even sent a bloody Patronus to let them know he was alive! But then he calmed down because the Patronus might have made them all worry that he was in trouble, and there was every chance that Draco was the _first_ to know about the situation because Harry's Owl had **three** letters clutched in its claws. It dropped one off in front of Draco, and he smiled a bit, feeding the Owl some bits of ham that had been part of his breakfast, as he opened the letter and carefully pulled out the parchment.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry. I know that's not enough, but I can't do more than apologise. I missed our date and I've made everyone worry, I just know it. You most of all. And frankly, you're the most important one. I realised over the __two months__ that I've been missing that I a__m completely,__ hopelessly in love with you, Draco Malfoy, __and I have been for years, and there is no use denying it any more. __I know that's no consolation but I had to tell you because what I say next is going to strain everything between all of us and you might not want me any more because of it. I know you well enough that you spent a good three minute__s__ preening over what I told you so at least you had that time of pleasure before the bad news._

_I'll just come out and say it: Fenrir Greyback found me, captured me, and turned me. Unfortunately for him I am more magically capable and powerful than he has ever been. so the first time I turned I hunted him down and murdered the fucking bastard. He was no match for me. _

_I've spent the month __and a half__ since then dealing with guilt, trying to figure out how to tell you guys, and deciding that I'm staying away from the Wizarding world for at least a year. I have made my home in the Forbidden Forest, and several weaker werewolves have decided to join me and become a pack. I can control them __to an extent, __and I finally learned how to make Wolfsbane, plus __my packmate __Alicia can make it as well, so we'll never be without it. It took some tinkering but all the Potions theory you taught me came in handy and I can manage most of the ingredients from the small garden I have growing and the rest from natural resources and/or substitutions found in the forest. _

_I think that best sums up basically what has been going on. I'm still coping with the changes in my life, and I understand if you want to call __our relationship__ off, but I won't be a fool and insist that you must or say that of course you will. Your mind is yours alone and you're the most stubborn person I know so if anyone is willing to still give me a chance, it'll be you. _

_Please send me a reply of some sort and send Artemis off to 'Mione and Ron's place for me, will you?_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Well, then.

Well, then.

_Well, then._ Draco smirked and sent Artemis to The Falls, where Ron and Hermione lived, then began to formulate his own letter.

In the end, the result was beyond satisfactory, and Draco sent Apollo off with a letter addressed to Harry, then readied his second Owl, Zeus, to head off to The Falls to let them know his feelings on the situation.

_Dear Harry,_

_You're a bloody fool but I love you too you magnificent idiot. An Owl would have been appreciated earlier but I can understand your silly reasoning and your logical reasoning and I have no intention of guilting you further._

_Tell me how to get where you are so I can visit you, and do it as soon as you get this letter. My price for continuing our relationship is that you finally let me cut your blasted hair. I am certain it has grown even more unruly and wild during your time away from us. _

_Love, _

_Draco_

_P.S.: I love you. I love you. I love you, and frankly the fact that you are a powerful werewolf who is strong enough to lead a pack just makes you all the more attractive and perfect to be my partner. Marry me._

There. Draco would go out and pick a ring later today, once he sent Zeus off with the letter to Ron and Hermione detailing that they had better fucking well accept Harry for what he was or Draco would come after them with all the fury in the world. And that he had proposed to the bloody bastard so now there was no getting rid of him and if they had any problems with that they should be aired with the utmost immediacy, but if they replied to send Zeus to Draco and not the Manor because he was taking a trip.

With that done, Draco headed off to a ringmaker and picked out a self-sizing ring for Harry, bought it despite the outrageous price, and layered protective charms, defence spells, and a spell that would keep the ring on Harry's finger but could be activated by twisting it halfway to the right twice to make it invisible.

No need to put Harry in more danger just because of a stupid ring, after all.

When he got home Apollo was waiting for him, the magnificent red-brown Owl shining in the light of his bedroom window. He read the letter with avid glee, rejoicing in the first word. There wasn't even a salutation; just the word "YES."

Then there were Apparition coordinates, and Draco immediately left his Manor and went outside the Anti-Apparition wards, before taking the trip that would finally let him see his fiancée after two months.

Draco was not sure what to expect when he got there, but it certainly wasn't a proper little village with a large town square and lovely, quaint homes enhanced with Wizardspace so they could be small on the outside and seem more non-threatening. Harry's home was immediately visible to his senses, covered in layer upon layer of all sorts of wards, including an Anti-Apparition ward that would allow Harry and... and Draco, wonder of wonders, to be exceptions. Good, so they could escape if they needed to.

He immediately headed for the house, ignoring all the stares from the half-dozen werewolves around him, and the moment he neared the wards Harry ran out of his house and dragged him into a nearly bruising kiss, before taking his hand and pulling him inside. Well, then. Apparently Harry was staking his claim in front of all of his pack members so that they wouldn't touch Draco. Good. He ignored the couple malevolent feeling stares and happily followed Harry into his surprisingly luxurious home.

Draco had rubbed off on Harry, it seemed, because the house was tastefully but richly decorated inside, and even had a house elf to tend to Harry's needs. The colours were deep jewel tones of blue and green, with mahogany and cherry wood panelling, and silver accents here and there, in the main room. The house elf seemed to be the same one Draco had given Harry as a gift at the beginning of their tentative courting of each other, because Kreacher had finally died of old age. Her name was Rici, and she immediately went to fetch them cold pumpkin juice, as well as tea and biscuits. They were from the Manor, of course – Draco had insisted on Harry being able to get rich, healthy food from the Manor after seeing that Harry usually didn't eat very well when he was on his own. Before Kreacher passed, he had been accepted into the wards in order to make sure his master ate well.

When they sat down, the small coffee table in front of the sofa covered in the treats Rici had brought for them, Harry hugged him tightly, burying his face in Draco's shoulder. Draco felt tears, and soothed Harry with nonsense words, words of love, and by running his hands through Harry's longer, more untamed hair.

"I had convinced myself you wouldn't come back. I had to because who knew and I had to be prepared for the worst case scenario and that was _it_, you rejecting me because of something I couldn't control or that you thought I was weak for not being able to fight off Greyback to begin with or-"

A kiss shut the daft man up, and Draco smiled softly at him, producing the box with the ring he had picked out for Harry. It was platinum, with a stunning emerald surrounded by rubies in a circle around the main gem. Minute diamonds adorned the ring in dazzling patterns along the sides, giving it a smooth-yet-rough texture that Draco knew Harry would appreciate.

"Oh... Wow, you.. You really..."

"Harry, marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it means Apparating here every single night just to sleep in your bed because I know you can't control the pack without your presence yet. That's why you're taking a year away from the Wizarding world, isn't it? So that you can make sure the pack will stay together if you're gone for periods of time."

Harry wasn't crying, but he looked so impressed and awed, his hand shaking as Draco took the ring out of the box and gently slid it onto Harry's finger, where it promptly, permanently affixed itself. Harry ran his other fingers along it, and Draco knew he was feeling out the spells. When he finally reached the last one, Draco smiled at the questioning look he was given. "Twist it to the right twice, only halfway each time."

He did so and the ring immediately became invisible under his fingers. "Merlin, Draco, this is brilliant! You thought of everything! How did you create an Artifact like this from something you bought?!"

Draco grinned and wiggled his fingers. "Magic, of course. Hahaha. No, I've been working with all those nasty Dark Artifacts around my house and changing them into regular things, for the most part, and doing that taught me that if I can take an Artifact and make it an item, then I can take an item and make an Artifact, even if I didn't create the item. Those diamonds were originally in three rows along only part of the band, but I changed them up in the process to give it the feel of something created by me, which changed its nature."

"Merlin you are bloody brilliant. How do I make it visible again?"

"Touch it and wish it. I know it seems simple but it only works if you are doing it of your own will. It basically functions similar to a Fideliused item. No one else can see or feel or find it except you. Not even me. The ring will never leave your finger though, unless the finger is detached, in which case it flies to another finger. If some fool cuts off your hands or all your fingers it'll come back to me and it has a trace on it so I can find where you are just by touching the ring. If I Apparate with the ring it will take me to you like a portkey would. And of course I'll come armed to the teeth with Artifacts and shields and wards and rescue you."

A shocked silence was the only answer, as Harry touched the ring and it appeared again. "I don't... Draco I don't know what the fuck I ever did to deserve you but I swear I won't let you down. I don't know how to ever give you something as magnificent as you gave me though..."

He smiled at Harry and kissed his lips softly. "Carve me a ring out of the strongest wood you know of and create an Artifact for me out of it. I know you can create them, and I have enough fancy jewellery and shit if I want it. I want something simple and meaningful. Enchant the ring to be stronger than metal, weave the same protections onto it I did to yours, you know most of them and I can teach you the couple you don't know."

"Including the one you just showed me?"

His voice was hopeful, and filled with excitement. Draco chuckled and kissed him again, murmuring against his lips, "Yes, even that one."

"Merlin, Draco. Fuck. Stay here tonight. The rest of the day. I don't want to be apart from you at all. Out of everyone I missed you the most. It was so hard not to write you and just Apparate away to be with you..."

Draco stroked the sides of Harry's face and pulled him into his lap, holding the other man close. Harry was still shorter than Draco by several inches, and skinnier despite the muscles he retained from Duelling and Quidditch, a result of his childhood abuse and malnutrition. So he fit nicely into Draco's arms, as Draco rested his head on Harry's. "Yes. I will. And I'm proud of you for holding out, Harry. I can't imagine how difficult it has been for you but it's all over now."

"Oh by the way, you're safe here. I put a ward on the house so that no one with ill intentions towards me can enter it, just so that some of the more unruly werewolves or Hunters don't decide to try and take me on in my sleep sometime. The ward adds you into it as well. I haven't decided if it needs to have the others in it – I doubt anyone here will have long to live if they try to mess with Ron, 'Mione, Ginny, Luna, or Neville. Especially since none of them will be staying more than several hours."

The Weaselette was living with Luna and Neville and they all had some sort of arrangement going on—personally, Draco thought they were in a relationship, but he could understand why they wouldn't want that known—which was why there had only been one other letter to be sent after the one sent to The Falls.

He nodded and hummed a bit. "That makes sense. Thank you for including me, I felt malevolent stares when you pulled me into the wards."

Harry frowned and wrinkled his nose. "Damn. I warned all my pack members that you were my boyfriend but I think about half of them didn't take me seriously. I don't know who exactly they would be so just be careful, okay?"

"Of course I will."

They spent the rest of the day mostly like that, chatting together amidst kissing sessions, catching up with each other, and then eventually going into Harry's bedroom and sleeping together. When Draco woke up and wanted to take a walk as he usually did, he thought nothing of it – everyone else was probably asleep, and he had some protections on himself anyway – not realising that those four words he said to comfort Harry earlier on had probably triggered fate twisting around with glee to prove him wrong.

* * *

><p>Draco came to groggily, panting as he awoke and writhing around in pain from both of his shoulders where he had been deposited just inside Harry's wards. The first thing that scared the shit out of him was that he had no recollection at all of what had happened once he went to take his walk – it wasn't even the feeling of Obliviation; it was as if the memories had never existed to begin with. The second thing was the sheer amount of blood pouring from untended bites on his shoulders – nevermind that he had been bitten, he was going to die soon if he didn't get some help.<p>

"Harry! Fuck. Fucking hell I am such a goddamned fool assuming that everyone would be asleep and not warding myself more Merlin there's so much blood I'm going to fucking die..."

Harry ran out of his house around the part where he was chastising himself, and growled with such ferocity that Draco instantly got hard; the sheer power of that growl was the most arousing thing he had ever felt as of yet. Harry saw and chuckled softly as he knelt behind Draco and cradled his head in his lap. "Well, good to see that; let's get you fixed up. Rici, fetch me the powdered silver and dittany, and then get a Blood Replenishing potion and the green pain potion!"

Harry applied the mixture of silver and dittany to all of his wounds, which caused them to naturally heal rapidly. The feeling of his wounds closing was almost as unpleasant as knowing that he was bleeding to death, but the relief from the potions Harry poured down his throat outweighed the unpleasantness, as did the tingle from the diagnostic spells Harry was using on him. Harry had felt he should learn how to diagnose wounds and curses and other such things as a matter of course, with his chosen career, because sometimes a student might cast something nasty and then a more acceptable spell so that Priori Incantatem wouldn't work. Never had Draco been more glad that his beloved was so thoughtful and skilled.

Finally the tingling stopped. "Do you remember anything at all?"

"Nothing. It's like they pulled them out of my head. They probably used a potion. I know a potion that can help me remember things forgotten like that, it's experimental but next time they might try with my life instead of just biting me. I've no fucking clue why they bit me twice though."

Harry growled again, casting a Lightening spell on Draco before picking Draco up, carrying him into the house, kicking the door shut, and then taking him to his bedroom and casting a powerful Silencing spell on the room. Draco suspected that spell would stay there. Harry's bedroom was even more tightly warded than his house. "Because I know a spell that can tell me who turned a werewolf, but it wont work if that person is turned by two people at the same time. They made it so that I can't trace them, and they also made it harder for your body to heal because the two sets of bites interfere with each other. Listen, I have eight members in my pack and we can absolutely trust four of them. Be wary around the other four, even if they are trying to play nice with you."

He nodded weakly and sighed as Harry kissed his forehead. "Who're they?"

"Alicia, Terrance, Jordyn, and Jonathan. Two males and two females. I trust them with my life and with yours, which is even more telling. Now, go to sleep, Draco. I'll protect you."

Draco didn't even protest at being ordered and told he needed protected; he did, and it would be stupid to pretend otherwise. Draco was anything but stupid. Foolish sometimes, yes, but not stupid, or he wouldn't have had **any** protections on him when he left Harry's wards. The wonder was that those protections had been broken through. Sighing again, he fell into sleep, not even dreaming. He had a long, difficult time ahead of him.

When Draco woke up there were five people in the room, counting Harry and excluding himself. Harry was in the middle of saying something to them so Draco listened in as the situation was explained to the four pack members. Maybe he should call them packmates now. Or tribemates. Whichever Harry called them. Finally the talking ended and he cleared his throat, making all of them stare at him. Harry rushed to his side and Draco smiled. "I'm starving. And I need to write a list of ingredients for the potion I intend on brewing."

Harry nodded, called Rici to get Draco food, quills, and parchment, then kissed him softly. "Did I wake you up, love?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No, I woke up of my own accord. Care to introduce me to my new packmates?"

Harry's grin was worth all the Galleons in the world. "Alicia, Jordyn, Terrance, Jonathan, this is Draco."

They all gave him a small bow and he chuckled a bit. "Pleased to meet you all. I'm glad to know at least some people don't resent who I used to be."

Alicia, a blonde witch with surprisingly dark skin and amber eyes, stepped forward and smiled at him. "How could we hate anyone who makes Harry so happy? A pack needs its leader to be sane and happy to function properly, and you keep Harry both of those."

Jonathan, who had dusty brown hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin, smiled and responded next. "May we call you Draco?"

Draco nodded as Rici came in with a platter loaded with meat and steamed vegetables and a loaf of crusty bread with cheese fondue to dip the food in. Draco took up a skewer and delicately began eating, allowing the five of them to get on with their plans. Jordyn (_she_ had dark brown hair, just as dark eyes, and peachy skin) was asking about the potion and between bites Draco explained that even with memory erasure as thorough as his, the mind never truly forgot anything; this potion allowed a person to dream of the events that were missing from their memory, and then integrated them back into the person's memory. It was a creation of his that happened after he had been attacked and Obliviated by someone with a grudge from the war, and still experimental, but it had worked when he needed it to.

The other woman, Alicia, began firing questions off that Draco fielded with ease, as he wrote down the list of ingredients and gave them to her to look over. "I'll teach you and Harry to brew it, as well as anyone else among you that wants to. I haven't shown anyone else because otherwise it could be used wrongly but Harry trusts you, so I trust you not to misuse it."

That got him a set of beaming smiles and nods; apparently they all wanted to learn it. Terrance, blue eyed, red haired, with skin almost as pale as Draco's, responded to his unasked question, "We've all of us been Obliviated at least once, and if one of us isn't available to brew the potion in the future then the others're screwed. Alicia's the only one besides Harry who is really experienced with and interested in potions in and of themselves, although Jordyn is interested in the theoretical aspect. She is a student of Magical Theory."

He nodded and sighed, finishing the food on the tray just before Rici appeared and took it away. "Well I enjoy willing students and I have the patience to teach, Harry is a testament to that. He absolutely hated Potions at first but I tricked him into liking it by starting off with theory to get him interested and then moved on to brewing."

Harry knew this already of course, Draco had told him outright once he brewed a Blood Replenishing potion successfully without any aid from Draco whatsoever.

Once he had the list back, Draco modified the amounts for the ingredients and called for Rici, telling her to fetch him the ingredients just as they were listed – one of the reasons he had given her to Harry was that she assisted Draco in his lab along with three other house elves and knew how to follow instructions to the letter. She would be back soon with the ingredients, but Draco knew he couldn't start today because his focus would be off. Suddenly, Harry kissed him softly and jarred him from his thoughts. "I want to introduce you to the pack as a new member. We'll spend your first night transformed alone together hunting away from the others, but after that we'll do pack hunting. By then you'll know who the pack members that turned you are and they'll be exterminated."

Draco's head shot up at that. "Exterminated?"

The entire group nodded emphatically at him and Jonathan responded. "We're pretty sure they only turned you because if Harry found you dead there would be hell to pay and he would just use his power to force the truth out of the members who turned you. Plus they are a danger to the pack if they manage to get free and tell outsiders about us – when we're ready to let the world know about us we will, but right now until Harry has better control over himself and the group as a whole it's too risky. They can tell our secrets to Hunters who won't care that we're peaceful and who Harry might have to kill – which would get him into serious trouble even if it was only self defence."

"I don't like it any more than you, Dray, but it's a necessity. Besides, the others have a suspicion as to who they are, and if it's them, they have no family or friends who would know they are missing. Technically they've been missing for years anyways, they were turned long ago, so we won't be in any trouble – Aragog's descendants will enjoy the feast."

Hesitantly, Draco nodded. He'd never been one for death and the like, but he could see the logic behind it and know that it was necessary. "Should I brew some Veritaserum once I've regained my memories so we know their exact intentions and what grudge they have against me?"

"Oh I know the grudge."

He turned over to Jordyn and tilted his head. "Oh?"

"Both of them want higher positions in the pack because they're older as werewolves, and at least one of them wanted to seduce Harry to get there, and persuade Harry to let the other one have a higher place as well. That wouldn't work anyways, they lost position due to losing fights against Harry multiple times, and even if he mated one of them they would still be lower than the rest of us who never fought against him. Do not get me wrong, they are incredibly powerful indeed, but I strongly doubt that a werewolf exists that could beat Harry, even in human form in a duelling contest. Not when he killed Greyback with such ease.

"I think you might end up coming close – if my theory is correct, being turned by two very strong werewolves should make you even more powerful than either of them will or could ever be. Of course, if they ever fought and beat any of us they could have rightfully risen in rank, and would have; they're strong. But they both thought us unworthy opponents. Pfhah. Absurd."

"Is position in the pack such an important thing? I wouldn't think that would be the case for Harry as the pack leader."

"Nope. They want it to be, but I don't play that game. Everyone is equally important to the safety and sanity of a pack, and while some are stronger wolves than the others, their combat has nothing to do with me and their position is only in effect as wolves. Outside of being in wolf form I refuse to let any single person be more important than another simply because they are strong wolves. It is their other skills that give them importance. Lira, one of the weakest of us, is actually one of the most important of us because she is the one who passes most easily as a simple witch; she is our liaison to the outside world, bringing us news, food, and drink."

"Ah, that makes sense in many ways. I see. Well I've no particular care for power or position; frankly I have enough of both as it is. And there is no reason for me to make up as to why I seem to have disappeared from the world when my house elves do all the shopping that isn't completely necessary for me to buy myself; especially since everybody knows we're dating. They might well assume since I bought a ring today that we're off on some honeymoon on the Continent."

Jonathan grinned, his tongue lolling out a bit. "Harry, your mate has some damn good ideas; why don't we spread that as a rumour? Your friends'll do it in an instant, say that you eloped and went to the Continent for a year to explore. If Draco goes out and gets some Galleons from his account in a large amount and stores them some place safe it'll make the rumour even more prevalent."

"I know exactly where to keep them and this way if we are in an emergency and need more money for some reason – say a batch of Wolfsbane gets destroyed or sabotaged and we need to order more – we have a backup."

"Actually I keep the Wolfsbane in shatter-proof vials in a securely locked cabinet that can only be undone by doing the locks with specific spells in specific orders, and they are changed every time I use them. However, Draco, your presence as a Potions Master would be highly valued; I can really use the help because I have just so much I have to make."

Draco bit his lower lip a bit—a childish habit his father had never approved of—and looked Alicia in the eye. "Only if you understand and keep it understood that I do not give a shit about position or power and I do not want to be the main brewer. I will certainly help you with any potions you need to brew but outside of teaching you new potions and aiding you in brewing large amounts of difficult potions I refuse to do any of your duties. That job is yours and yours alone. Don't need it, don't want it."

Alicia burst into laughter at this, falling to the ground with a joyful sound. "Harry bloody Potter I lose my bet and owe you fifty Galleons."

She pulled them out and handed them to Harry, who was just smirking as widely as he could and still have it be called a smirk rather than a grin.

"I bet Our Glorious Leader that there was no way Draco Malfoy had changed as much as he said you had because your public façade is the same as ever. It isn't that I distrusted him, it was just too unbelievable. And frankly, him telling me that anything less than fifty Galleons would be an insult to you just reinforced my mistaken belief. But now I see why he said that. You are a remarkable person, Draco, and although I am displeased at what my packmates have done, I am intensely pleased that you are in our pack. Especially because now you are stronger and more dangerous than before, and less likely to cause Harry pain by dying."

She stood up, then gave him a very courtly and _almost_ ridiculous bow; Alicia had at least one Pureblood parent, for sure. But it stayed just barely on the side of seriousness, and Draco bowed back (to what extent he could, being in bed and all) with grave courtesy. He hadn't done it intentionally, but there was a feeling now that he had just ranked himself up there with Harry and firmly earned a friendship and alliance with these four just on his own merits. That was pretty remarkable considering he hadn't even known them a day.

"Harry you do realise that one: you just earned yourself a fantastic blowjob, and two: you are the reason we sicken Hermione and Ron with our coupleishness, right?"

Harry just grinned at him, and Draco shook his head. "Anyhow, you mentioned that pack positions as wolves was important in a way; how so?"

Terrance nodded wisely at him before responding, "Most of us do not actually just sleep through our transformations, only one of us does. The rest of us hunt as a pack. The skirmishes we have beforehand decide who hunts in which position and who eats first and gets the best choice of the meat, those of us who have been in packs before confirm that this is the usual course of things. Somehow Harry is powerful enough and in tune with his wolf enough to allow the rest of the pack to have the more choice pieces of meat and to eat alongside him, despite having only transformed twice. It's pretty remarkable. But the rest of us aren't that restrained, and when the wolf is upon us, even though we do keep a human enough frame of mind not to go on a hungry rampage, pack position is of the utmost importance."

"You just _have_ to be extraordinary in everything you do, don't you, Harry?"

Harry looked away and shrugged a bit. "I have long practise in restraining my wants and needs beyond what it takes to survive."

That made Draco frown and reach out to grab Harry's hand tightly, lacing their fingers together. "Yeah, you do, unfortunately enough. I hate to be rude, but I'd really appreciate some time alone with Harry, please."

Everyone in the room shot them glances that were mixtures of both confused and understanding, before leaving the room. The entire wizarding world knew vague hints about Harry's abuse as a child, but nothing concrete, so they probably suspected it had something to do with that, but weren't sure exactly what – childhood abuse made one think of beatings the like, not starvation and beyond extreme emotional abuse. Draco doubted they went outside; they were probably standing guard to make sure that he and his lover weren't interrupted. He patted the bed and Harry lay down on it, stretching out and resting his head in Draco's lap. "I'm sorry I said that, love. I wasn't thinking."

"It wasn't that, I know you had no intention of bringing my past up at all and were simply teasing me, just... Everyone sees me and thinks that I do it all with such fucking _ease_. That it isn't bloody **difficult** to have gained so much control over my wolf. It's a lot like Occlumency, which took you five fucking years to get me competent in. I have to meditate and try and feel what the wolf is feeling and shut out my human thoughts so I can see the thoughts of the wolf, what it needs and wants. It demands that as the leader I have the first bite, for instance, yet it allows me to let the others eat with me instead of waiting until I've finished. I think that's because of my history though – the wolf is sympathetic to my needs and wants to an extent and my desire to make sure everyone gets a piece of the hunt is stronger than its desire to eat until I am full before letting anyone else near the carcass.

"But the wolf has so many bloody **demands**. I didn't want to kill Greyback; the wolf demanded I do so and I'd only been turned a couple weeks before and had no Wolfsbane in me, so I had no control at all. It made me seriously need to take control and learn how to work with my wolf so that both of our demands are met and I don't become some rampaging monster with too much power to be stopped. It's... I've changed so much just because of this. I'm a killer, even if only of scum that doesn't deserve to live. The sheer joy I feel when I hunt as a wolf is nearly unmatched and I don't know whether that's a good thing or something to be disgusted about. And I can't tell anyone else because they'll think me weak, try to challenge me, get beaten, and I'll have injured one of my pack members."

Draco couldn't stop the loving smile that came as he caressed his fiancée's face. The implication that even though he was a pack member now, _he_ was the only person that Harry could confide in was just perfect for him. He didn't want Harry to mistake his smile, however, so he bent down and kissed his forehead softly, right on the scar. He'd been the only lover Harry had that was courageous enough to touch it in any way, which had probably just endeared him to Harry more, especially when he responded that it was just a stupid scar and they were all fools.

"I don't think you are weak. I don't think you are strong, beyond the obvious. I think that you are a wonderful man who is trying his hardest to maintain control in a situation that could spiral out of control so easily, and is struggling with having to bear the brunt of it alone. Harry, love, you aren't alone any more. Not only am I here, but you have told me what I have to do to understand what you are going through and **I will do that**. I will also be a shoulder to cry on, a listening ear, a duelling partner, a friend, a lover. I will do this all with pleasure, because I want to.

"But what I perhaps want most is for you to let me be someone who listens among your pack and tells you their troubles and problems that they wont tell you. Sure, I am your lover, but I also have no interest in gaining rank of any sort, and surely telling you what ails them would give me a position of power. Of course, it doesn't really, but if what you are saying about the two sides meeting and warring is true, then that is the only thing they will think. I also want you to entrust the four out there with information on how you are able to maintain as much control as you are. I think they deserve to know it and to know that it is a struggle and not as easy as you make it seem."

His hands were preventing Harry from turning to hide his tears, which was really all for the better, as he kissed them away as much as he could. Sometimes even the strongest people needed time to be weak. Sometimes even the person with the most control needed to be supported by someone else. And perhaps even more importantly, sometimes the highest person in rank needed someone who would listen to him just for the love of them as a person, and not for their rank.

After a few moments Harry composed himself and said the second most sensible thing he could say right now. "You just want to play spy, don't you. But yes, you can do it."

Then he said the first most sensible thing he could say. "Wait, out there? What do you mean? They left didn't they?"

Draco shook his head at his lover's obliviousness. "Do you really think we'd get time alone with all your pack members clamouring to meet me? Of course not. I guarantee you that those four are standing guard in the living room and making sure that no one interrupts us for any reason that is short of life-threatening."

"Ah. Right. You already fit in so well, love – I really think you're just what this pack needs. Someone sensible and cool-headed who can think in the middle of a crisis but isn't someone they are forced to defer to."

He smiled at Harry and kissed his lips softly, before nudging the other man up. "Come on, love, we should let them back in or go out there, one of the two."

"Go out there and let the other members of my pack meet you as a proper packmate, I have a brilliant plan that I just thought of. Of course we'll tell the others about it so the pack thinks that is the reason for all of our time spent inside my house, they don't need to be surprised with something like this."

Once they were outside Draco was met with the other four pack members stepping out of their homes and sitting at a table that one of them Conjured. Harry nodded gratefully at the young woman – this must be Lira, since the other female was busy trying to act as if she weren't glaring at him, and if Lira had such a high importance as a human she certainly wouldn't hold a grudge against him. They had decided against telling him the names of the people who might have bitten him so that his reactions to them would be realistic, and so he wouldn't be prejudiced against them and just say their names if he got incomplete memories back. Harry had protested that, but Draco had told Harry to shut up because they were right to suspect he might do that. He was petty enough not to want people around who didn't like him.

Both of the men looked at him as if they were sizing him up, and it was only then that Draco realised that with the exception of him and Harry, the men and women in this pack were evenly matched in number. Harry didn't count, as the leader, and Draco didn't either, as someone with no position. Once they sat down, Harry sighed heavily and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist. "This is a momentous occasion, in many ways, but I am afraid to admit that it is not an occasion that can be met with much joy."

That being said, he pulled down the shoulders of Draco's loose shirt, exposing the bite scars. The entire group seemed to gasp, and one of the males growled softly.

"Draco was attacked this morning as he took a walk, by werewolves strong enough to break the protections he always carries around. I fear we have intruders in our forest, and worse, ones who know about my spell, since they were so clever as to not only bite him twice to thwart it, but also to risk killing him and threatening me in the process. Lira, I need you to go on an information gathering hunt – find out about some of the more powerful werewolves and where they reside; see if any of them are within less than three days travel from here – this may have been intended as an attack on myself and he just got caught in the crossfire. His memories of the attack have been completely annihilated, and I was too desperate to save his life to check for scents until I had already bathed him and gotten the blood cleaned up. Please return tonight regardless of your progress, and don't leave again once you are back until after lunch, we may need you if a confrontation is forced."

"Kevin, you know our paths through the forest better than anyone but myself; check them out and see if you can smell any unfamiliar scents. Even the ones we made for emergencies. There is no telling how long this attack was planned. Carrie and Seth, I want you to stand guard over the village and make a patrol every hour. Notify me of any irregularities. The rest of us will be standing guard over him in case the attack was targeted at him, and also because being bitten is a traumatic experience and he may be in shock. As well, we will be formulating battle plans in case the werewolves who bit him intend an attack on the pack.

"First, however, I would like to introduce your newest packmate to you. This is Draco Malfoy, my fiancée and lover. Originally he was just going to be an honorary member, but circumstances have forced him into becoming truly one of us. I'll permit a few minutes to ask him questions, but then he's back to bed."

Seth asked the first question. "Yeah, what's your position?"

Draco stared at the whole group, then flatly stated, his tone making sure that disbelief would not be looked upon well, "Omega."

Half the group gasped, the others stared at him and blinked. They hadn't thought to discuss what his response would be if such a question happened, but that was it. He elaborated, just to ease the shock from the eyes of his companions, and also to increase the pride in Harry's gaze. "Nothing. I don't want a position. Sure, I'll help out wherever necessary. I can't go shopping or venture out into the Wizarding world for a year or so, because I refuse to leave Harry stuck here and be able to go out and play about, but for the most part I intend to simply continue my Potions business, which is by mail-order, and help out wherever necessary. Learn the ins and outs of being a werewolf.

"But I frankly do not give a flying fuck about rank or position or any of that bullshit. What need have I for it? I get enough of that crap just with my name. I've always said that if I could give it up, then I gladly would. And I choose to. Yeah, I've been told that rank when we're wolves is important, and why it is, and I respect that. I'll fight anyone who wants to fight me but I won't start a fight, even if that means getting the least-favoured parts of the kill. So, Omega."

The woman who had been glaring at him growled a bit, "You don't understand at all. Omega is nothing. Omega is scum. And Omega most certainly does not have the personal attentions of the Alpha, ever, unless it needs chastising."

He simply laughed at her for a moment, a cruel and cutting laugh. "We're not **animals**. We aren't _actually_ wolves. We're fucking lycanthropes. Humans masquerading as wolves. Humans with a rampaging beast inside of them. Yeah, okay, if the least powerful person here fights me in my wolf form and I lose and become Omega the proper way, then I likely can't be with Harry that night; his wolf probably wont let him touch me. But that has nothing to do with human emotion and what we do as humans, regardless of whether you like that or not. I proposed, he accepted, we'll be getting married when our year of learning how to come to grips with what we have become and how to do things right is complete. Well, the last bit sooner if we can persuade a Bonder to come anywhere near the Forest and marry us. Luckily Harry has friends in high places who can probably help us out there.

"So, I **repeat**. Omega. Think whatever you want about my position but bear in mind that I _chose_ it and you have no fucking right while we retain our human form to degrade or debase me in any way, shape, or form. I don't demand or ask for respect, hell you don't even fucking know anything about me beyond whatever you read in the Prophet and what Harry tells you, and one of those sources is inaccurate at best while the other is wonderful and does his best to see the good in everyone. So he's probably a bit inaccurate too."

Draco faked a yawn after saying all that, and let himself sag against Harry. "I know I just woke up but I'm tired again – not sleepy, just tired. Can I go lay down and learn more about how you run your pack, Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded, but Draco caught the movement of his eyes rolling behind the lids. He knew this tactic very well, but also knew that Draco wasn't lying about being tired, just the nature of his tiredness. "Alright. Sorry guys, you can ask more questions later, once we've either found the threat or decided there isn't one any more. We'll hold a celebration of gaining a new packmate and Draco has offered to provide all the food and drink himself, so it'll be rich fare indeed."

With that, he stood up, pulling Draco up with him as their arms were still around each others waists. Then they walked back to the house at the end of the clearing, the other four following behind them and closing the door, before Jonathan levelled a Silencio at the walls around them and then fell to the ground, bursting into wild laughter. "Oh _Merlin_ the **look****s** on their _**faces**_! Ahahaha Holy shit Draco that was the best show I've had in a long time! Carrie was so bloody furious! She thinks you're lying, I'm sure of it."

He nodded absently at the man and shrugged. "Yeah, well I don't take shit from people like her. Jealous of me over something as stupid as power, and not even Magical power, which would be halfway reasonable, but just my fucking name and my money. And when I turn out to not live by their exacting standards of what _they_ would do with my money and my name, then the jealousy is even worse. She'll never accept me even if we could live a millennium. Regardless of who we see in my memory – I've decided to let you all watch it in a Pensieve so that I don't let my dislike colour what I remember – I want her out, Harry. And not just because she hates me, yes she does, she was glaring at me the entire meeting and trying her best to pretend she wasn't, so don't try to start that argument with me, Harry Potter.

"Anyhow, I'm certain that she's the one who wants to seduce Harry because of how she reacted to my statement specifically by attacking our relationship. She's jealous over more than my power, she's jealous of my place as Harry's lover. I've literally met dozens of people like her since Harry and I started dating, their tone gives it all away. I suppose that's something I'll be good for anyways. So yeah, she's a risk to your pack Harry, and you four need to find some way to take care of her if you don't want her sowing discord everywhere."

"Hm?"

Terrance asked the question, but Alicia had discreetly pulled Draco away from the group by then to talk to him alone. She did wait to hear Harry's response to that first, though, apparently as interested in it as the others. "Oh, that. Yeah, Draco's father raised him to be a proper Pureblood and to be a politician. Draco doesn't even have to **think** to tell what people really mean when they say things, to read their faces and tones and the way they hold their bodies. It's pretty cool, but he doesn't really care about it because he's never had any political ambitions and he thinks most of the older Purebloods are inbred idiots. It's actually pretty annoying to him sometimes because he can't even pretend to himself that he doesn't see the reality of what people think, it's always in his face. He can spot a lie better than any Auror can, but when you're practically a living lie-detector and surrounded by liars..."

Draco could feel Jonathan's wince from all the way across the room, but patted Alicia's shoulder to bring her attention back to him. "I assume you were elected spokesperson over something, so what is it?"

She didn't jump, like he half-expected she would. Instead she cocked her head. "You're an interesting one, Draco Malfoy. Yes, I was. Harry came out of the room with you smelling of tears, but also smelling of a level of clarity and calm and content that he hasn't ever smelled of before since turning—and I know this for a fact, I was his first follower. Just what went on in there? Aside from you convincing him to tell us how we can gain more control over the wolf?"

"I'll tell you this because I think you're a good person, and I think you can help, especially because I know what you say will go to the other three. Harry has never borne leadership very well on his own. I know, he wasn't alone, in one sense, but in another he was – very much so. Harry needed someone to listen to him purely because they wanted to and for _no other reason_. He needed someone to remind him that he doesn't have to do everything alone, and that if the world falls apart around him there is at least one person who will stand by him for no other reason than because they want to, because they love him.

"I know that he considers you four closer friends than the others, but you can't replace the people he's been friends with for more than twenty years, because they're more than friends to him, they are the only family he has. And frankly no one, not even those people who are his family, can replace me because I'm probably one of only two people alive who hasn't ever demanded or asked anything of him for a purely selfish reason. I've had no reason to and I will continue to have no reason to.

"I'm wealthy as fuck, I don't give a shit about politics, the only family member of mine who might have needed the kind of help he could give me regarding his fame is dead and I am glad of it, and the only demands I make of him are ones that benefit him, or at the least, him and myself. Plus, frankly the other person who has never asked anything of him for a selfish reason doesn't count because their relationship is strange and unique, but she still can't give him what I can."

Alicia tilted her head to the opposite side, blinking as she absorbed in the information she was given. Then, as he knew she would, she asked, "And what is that?"

"Undying loyalty and devotion to Harry himself for no other reason than friendship and love for him. Even his family of friends have other reasons than just that why they are loyal to him, and no one is devoted to him like I am. Wanna know why?"

She took the bait. "Why?"

Draco grinned and spread his arms out. "Because I am _completely fucking selfish_. I love Harry and I don't want him to leave me and I am always scared shitless that one day he'll realise that he is way too good for the likes of me, that all those assholes who call me trash are right, that his innate goodness and wondrousness will shine through me and show all the cracks and flaws, of which there are many. But being with Harry makes me happy. Harry being healthy makes me happy. Listening to Harry makes me happy. I want my happiness to continue, and so I selfishly never ask anything of him just for myself, I never make demands that would be a burden for him to fulfil, and I never will, because being selfish is as easy as breathing for me."

Alicia was grinning now, and Draco was a bit curious as to why until suddenly arms wrapped around his waist. He absolutely did _not_ yelp, but he absolutely _did_ jump in surprise as Harry's head rested against the back of his shoulder. "Well, I guess my friends were right, in a strange way, back in the beginning when they said you never did anything that didn't benefit you somehow unless you had a selfish motive."

"Shit. Alicia, you're a bitch for not warning me, but I can't fault you because I'm a right bastard, so kudos to you. Yes, Harry, now you know my dastardly plan to make myself invaluable to you and thus make you love me so much you'll never leave me-oh wait, I already accomplished that."

Harry smiled against his shoulder before kissing it softly and responding to him. "I love you so much Dray. Before you ask, I heard it all, enhanced hearing and all that. You'll come into those aspects through the next few days. It's overwhelming at first. One of our pack members who was turned a couple weeks ago went mad and killed herself not two days after being turned, because she couldn't stand it. I've got a feeling you'll handle it much more gracefully though. Jordyn wanted to know if all Purebloods got the same training as you."

"Not all, but many of them. Why do you think so many of us go into politics? We have an edge there that Muggleborns don't, which is why so few of them make any headway in that field even when they excel in other fields that we despair of."

The woman in question sighed and shook her head. "No wonder. Well now we know to be wary of Purebloods for that specific reason, and to be careful of how we act and what we say."

"You should be wary of Purebloods for more than just that, don't be foolish. Most of us are unbearably prejudiced against anything different to us, and werewolves especially because unlike most Magical Creatures we can use our wands and most of the time we look and act like regular wizards and witches. The only thing more frightening than a monster is a monster that wears your face, after all... Oh Merlin. Oh shitfuck we are in some deep shit you guys."

Harry looked up and turned him around to look at him worriedly. "What?"

"**I got bitten and turned and it isn't the fucking full moon**."

"Maybe-"

Draco cut Terrance off before he could come up with a less frightening situation. "No, those were proper wolf bites. You saw the scars. Whoever attacked me knows a way to turn before the full moon. They can probably not do it often, or they'd just go about turning people left and right and amass their own pack. The fact that they can do it at all though..."

A heavy sigh entered the silence that fell after his words, and Harry cursed softly. "It's possible. I did it once, just to see if I could, because the wolf told me it was possible. Greyback did the same to me, forced a change just to turn me when I thought I was safe. I wasn't fucking _thinking_ though goddammit, I should have-"

"Shut the fuck up right now. Stop that. You know I hate it when you do that. I was fucking **dying**, of course you weren't thinking, you were stuck in reaction-mode. None of us were thinking. Harry, talk to your wolf, see if it knows how frequently werewolves that are powerful enough to lead a pack on their own but no match for you can do it. It might be as infrequent as once every several years, and if so they chose to squander it for no real good reason. They could have taken you on in wolf-mode and might possibly have won and become the Alpha, but they didn't because it probably has a heavy cost for someone who isn't as powerful as you."

Harry nodded and immediately sank to the floor with a grace gained from years of teaching Duelling and playing Quidditch. While he did that, Draco and Alicia joined the others and began to plan.

* * *

><p>"Once every several years, and it weakens them magically and physically for at least a week afterwards. I had to show it them and their magical power and a memory of a fight, but my wolf is positive that they will be extraordinarily weak for a week. I also showed it memories of everyone in the pack excluding Draco, to compare, and there's no doubt. It was Seth and Carrie. I still want that potion completed, so that we can prove to the other two that their deaths were justified, but we have a week to work with. Also Draco, you should be pleased to know that my wolf saw the conversation you had with Carrie and pretty much laughed in her face. It's very protective of you and has already marked you as "mate" in my mind."<p>

Draco shrugged with a grin, "Of course. The state of the human mind has to influence the wolf in some ways once turned, or else the wolf would just eat and kill every human it came across. You staked a claim on me years before you turned, so when you turned the wolf immediately saw the strength of your feelings and marked me out for your mate. Frankly I'm more worried about what it might try to do if someone attempts to fight me on my second full moon."

The other four in the room gave each other looks, and then Jonathan sighed and stepped forward a bit. "Um, no offence, mate, but no one in the pack is going to even think about doing that."

Draco wasn't offended, merely curious, so he asked, "Why is that?"

"Because Jordyn's theories are pretty much never wrong. She's been active in the theoretical world for a decade under an assumed name and is lauded as a genius and the brightest witch of her time and all other sorts of things. You were turned by two werewolves who are strong enough to force a change without the full moon, and even though it's only every several years, it's definitely not something just any werewolf can do, yeah? Mix that in with her theory that you'll be even stronger than them because of the double-bite... There's a reason none of us except those idiots have challenged Harry or fought with him even once as play, and that's because he's so bloody powerful that he could seriously injure us without meaning to. And then he'd guilt himself over it for months."

Jordyn sighed and picked up the track. "What he is trying to say is if there is even the slightest chance you could be, say, as powerful as the two of them combined, then you'll be nearly as powerful as Harry, and even though you wouldn't unnecessarily guilt yourself over it, you could still seriously injure one of us. While I doubt you'll be that powerful, I'd say the chance is fifty-fifty that you're a fourth more powerful or half more powerful, and frankly none of us would even think to challenge them, and it wasn't because they'd already sunk to the lowest ranks in the pack. They were probably close to Greyback in level of power. They're just retarded and couldn't stand that Harry wasn't so easy to defeat, outside of wolf form so they kept trying and then didn't even think that they could just go off and turn others or otherwise make their own packs."

"So basically those idiots did me a favour and I'll have a high rank without having to work for it? Well shit, this is better than I thought. Hey Harry, I want to fight you when I turn! Every single time."

His lover blinked, cocked his head, then grinned the widest grin Draco had seen from him since he arrived. "Yes."

Alicia was looking thoughtful, and Jordyn was outright snickering, but Terrance and Jonathan were staring at him like he was insane. Terrance kindly confirmed his thought. "Are you fucking crazy? Even if you're that powerful you're no match for him!"

Draco decided to use the knowledge he had gained about his packmates during Harry's meditation to prove a point to them that was sorely needed to be proven. "Oh I'm well aware. I've never bested Harry in anything we competed against each other in except Potions. This isn't about trying to win. Think about this for a moment. Jonathan, you were in another pack before this. How do you feel about the skirmishes you get in while you're in wolf form?"

"Well, pretty great actually. They're great fun even when you get injured, because it's an outlet for all the aggressiveness."

"Terrence? You've only gone through one transformation in a pack but would you agree?"

"Well, yeah I would. Fighting's fun. But not fun enough to risk my life over."

"Right. And I wouldn't be risking my life in the slightest. The girls have already got the gist of it, I suspect, the way they're sniggering at you guys for being idiots. Imagine this. Everywhere you look, your packmates are playing and fighting and having fun, and no one even thinks to challenge you, or give you more than a playful nip. No one looks your way in anything except subservience. How would you feel?"

Jonathan answered that one, "Pretty much like shi-oh... Oh, damn. Okay, I get your point, but I don't get why you say it's not risking your life when he's going to be way more powerful than you regardless."

Finally Alicia had had enough and she huffed, rolling her eyes and thwacking both of the other men on the backs of their heads. "Fucking Merlin you two should be smarter than this, or at least have a better memory. Harry's wolf claims Draco as its mate. It wouldn't ever risk seriously harming its mate, dumbasses. They can fight all they like, Draco can go all out because he can't hurt Harry, and Harry can go all out because he knows that he wont get so lost in the fight that he risks seriously injuring him. Both of their wolves get the fight, the challenge, and both of their wolves will still hold back enough to ensure that their mates aren't harmed."

"Right in one."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "This way neither Draco nor I are deprived of the fights that everyone else gets to enjoy and Draco gets to be the one person in the pack who can safely challenge me, which makes him Beta even if he's only Beta for the night. And this way he isn't Beta just because everyone else is too scared by his power to fight with him."

Draco elbowed him and glared at him until Harry bowed his head and huffed lightly. "And the last goes for me as well, substituting Alpha."

It was mumbled, but almost everyone in the room had better than human hearing, and Draco was right next to him so he could hear it anyhow. He looked up defiantly at them and was pleased to see the shock and shame on their faces. They claimed to care for his Harry, but they never even _thought_ about how their fear of his power, even if just during one turning, would affect him. Sure they weren't proper scared of him any other time, but Harry had only been a werewolf for two months now, and half a month was spent coping with the changes alone, since Greyback forced a change just to turn Harry, and after making sure that he would live and change, split off and left him alone; thinking about it, Greyback probably left to recover from the forced change.

Ah, his thoughts were going off track. The point was, everyone in this pack, even the weakest members, had been werewolves for longer than Harry had been, and not a single one of them had thought about how their reactions to his power in wolf form would affect his mental health. They had all been through the horror of realising they were turned, and they all knew that the first few months were the hardest—especially if you murdered someone before you got access to Wolfsbane. And Harry had done that, no matter how justified he was in doing so; he would always see it as murder.

No one had thought to ask him how he was coping with the change, if he was handling his actions reasonably, because they were so in awe of his power they didn't think about the fact that he was still undergoing those first terrible months. Draco was glad that Harry had Owled when he did, now – seeing how these people treated him made Draco angry, but he could put a stop to this nonsense before it got too bad.

"Did none of you ever fucking _think_?! Every single person in this pack excepting me has been a werewolf for longer than Harry has, even the weakest among you. It's only been two damned months! And he fucking killed someone his first transformation! Was it justified? Oh **hell** yes. But Harry will never be able to see it as anything but murder, nor would any of you fucking idiots if it had happened to you. You just stood there in awe of his power and put him in a position where he can't cope with the change, he can't do anything except be a leader, which is the hardest place anyone can be in. Being a leader is a shit job.

"Don't get me wrong; I like you guys. I think you're decent people, despite this, because I can understand being so in awe of someone's power that you do stupid things because of it. Probably a whole hell of a lot better than anyone in this room can, because I was just a kid, my family's life was at stake, my so called leader was batshit insane, and yet I was raised to practically worship him and I didn't realise what a shit card I pulled from the hat of fate until it was way too fucking late. You don't have that justification behind you, you don't have anything except sheer stupidity and selfishness. It's so much easier when you don't have to _think_ about it, right? He's handling it so well so far, and he's doing a great job despite all these hurdles, and he is such a **good** leader—I'll tell you one thing, every single one of those reasons is shit.

"Do you want to know what Harry did when he was twelve? He killed a Basilisk and destroyed a Horcrux, within minutes of each other, after getting stabbed in the arm with a Basilisk fang, while watching his very first and best friend's little sister getting the life sucked out of her – literally. He only lived because Dumbledore's phoenix came to the rescue and cried for him. Do you think someone who has been in a situation like that at such a young age is ever going to deal with having greatness thrust upon them with anything but a sense of duty? Of course he's doing a great job, to Harry there is literally _no other choice_. And now he's stuck. No matter what you do you won't be able to convince him to do anything but what he is doing now, and he will try to find other werewolves to lead and help if you leave.

"The only **right** thing that you can do is to stay and **help**. Stop putting so many of the decisions in his hands, help make the group function better, get the fuck rid of Carrie and Seth, and give Harry and I as much alone time as possible so we can both deal with getting turned together. And trust me to tell you when Harry is fit to do things and when he isn't. Because Harry? He won't fucking tell you, even now that you know this. He won't tell anyone. It's not stubbornness, or stupidity, he just doesn't know _how_, which is not his fault at all. And now I'm going to ask you to please leave. If you want something to do make sure no one in the pack disturbs us for the next three hours."

Draco could always tell when Harry was crying, and now was one of those times, and the others could probably smell it, so they knew too. Wisely, they left, and Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and ran his fingers through the tangled mess—he _really_ needed to cut it, but now wasn't the time—while he kissed the side of his face. With a snap of his fingers he summoned Rici and pointed at Harry. Rici understood immediately – sweets and tea, something Draco found highly useful in consoling Harry when he was upset. It wasn't often that this happened, really; three times in a day or so was ridiculously absurd. Harry only cried a few times a year, whereas Draco cried much more frequently, although they usually cried for different reasons and with different emotions behind the tears.

He knew what was causing these tears, though, and it wasn't anything bad. These were tears of relief because Harry hadn't been able to speak up for himself and he finally had someone who would speak up for him. The defender of those who couldn't defend themselves finally had someone in this insane place life had thrown him into that would stand up and fight for him.

Draco was just glad that that person was **him**.

After they had their tea, chocolate, and biscuits, an Owl winged in through the wards and tapped on a window. Draco let it in and took the letter before Harry could grab it, insisting on reading it together just in case.

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank Merlin you're alright, mate. Well as alright as you can be. I know things must be tough but we'd all like to see you soon. Ginny, Luna, Neville, and 'Mione are all over here and we'll all take some time to write something to you but I just wanted to let you know straight away none of us are angry with you, we all know that you got trapped in some situation that's so hard to handle and that you let us know you were safe as soon as you safely could. _

_Thank you for that. You could have waited out your entire year with just Owling us but instead you gave us a choice, and we all strongly appreciate it. I'd like to visit, and the others would too, maybe later today?_

_Also, none of us resent you giving Dray his letter first, and we all approve that you two're going to finally get hitched. Frankly after ten years of you dancing around each other it's about time, mate. Anyways I'll pass this off to 'Mione now._

_Oh, Harry! No wonder you couldn't let us know you were safe. If you let us know any sooner we would have resented not being able to go help you and wouldn't that be a riot, walking in amongst a barely-controlled pack? I'm sure that you're still having some issues and you probably let some people in you shouldn't have but I'm also certain that Draco will take care of that for you, if he hasn't already by now. I bet he has, he's brilliantly selfish like that._

_I know you're reading this, Draco. Thank you for taking care of Harry and thank you for proposing to him, and please keep being the selfish prat you are. Don't think that I haven't figured out why you're so indispensable to him. But I don't fault you at all and I really think that you're just the kind of person he needs as a life mate. Someone to make him be selfish about himself because they demand it of him for no other reason than because they want him happy. _

_I guess I am trying to say thanks for being you and for being Harry's friend and lover for all these years. You gave him the one thing none of us could._

_Ginny wants a turn now. Hopefully I'll be seeing you both today._

_Harry you just don't know how to keep yourself out of these situations, do you? Even when you're trying to avoid them they still get thrust upon you. I'll tell you what, I am not jealous at all of the position you found yourself in. It must be tough having to be a leader while you're still coping with the changes of being a werewolf and having had to kill Greyback your first turning. _

_I think the bastard fucking deserved it, but I don't envy you the guilt you'll be carrying around for the rest of your life because of it. Maybe Draco can help with that, if he hasn't already._

_Congratulations on getting engaged, by the way! I know there's no way you'd turn down a proposal, even though it took you so long to finally say your feelings out loud. I know you and Dray had been dancing around the subject for the past year and a half (if not before then, I'm not sure how long you loved each other before you finally decided to date), each worried it might drive the other off. _

_Looking forward to seeing you again; I promise not to ask for Quidditch advice for at least three months, unless you are in a state of mind to want to offer it._

_Luna's next._

_Greetings. It seems that you've landed in a very important place in your life now, and I shall come out and say what nobody else will, excepting your fiancée: well done for lasting, Harry. Well done for managing to live so long and not go mad, and well done for not sinking into complete despair under the pressure. I'll see you later today, I look forward to you telling me more about your pack and how it works; werewolves are even more fascinating than Nargles or Crumple Horned Snorkacks._

_Neville wants to write now, the dear. _

_Mate, no matter how far you go out of your way to live a normal life greatness keeps getting plopped into your lap and not allowing you to push it away for very long, doesn't it? This whole situation really bloody sucks, but I'm glad you're still alive and at least physically well. I know your mental state probably isn't the greatest right now (no one's would be, in your position!) but I'm also positive that your fiancée will help with that._

_I know two bonders who are willing to venture out near the Forest and perform the marriage ceremony for you; finding them is why this letter took us so long to write. I suggest the female but I leave it up to you and Dray to choose. The male is Absolom Langer and the female is Astoria Greengrass. She specialises in the more unusual bondings; like a werewolf and its mate, or homosexual couples, and even threesome relationships. Absolom is a bit of a hard-ass but has made it clear that so long as he gets paid, his lips are sealed. He'll cost more; Astoria has a privacy policy where her clients are concerned, and my trust in it is absolute. Absolom will have to be bribed to keep quiet. _

_They can come as soon as three days from now, and for Absolom the offer lasts two days, Astoria it lasts two weeks. _

_You'll have to Bite Draco eventually. I hope you realise this. Because of the premature ageing werewolves go through due to the transformations, if he stays a simple (Hah! When has Draco **ever** been simple?) wizard you'll die before him and I don't like the idea of that happening, and I bet he doesn't either. Although knowing your Magical power, you two will last out far more than regular werewolves do._

_Luna said with the luck you two have he's already been turned for revenge or something, and I'm tempted to agree with her, but one can never be too sure. Just thought I'd let you know in case you needed to know. Looking forward to seeing you again, mate. It's been far too long. May I assume that our fortnightly drinking days can be picked back up and just moved to where you're at? I hope so, I miss the companionship – Ron is great but without you and Draco it just isn't the same, and Draco wouldn't come for obvious reasons._

_Sincerely,_

_Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville._

"I didn't actually think they'd reject me, not after Bill, but knowing for sure is a huge relief. Who should we pick as our Bonder?"

"Greengrass. I know the family, and they're good people for Purebloods. Usually Slytherin but not bothered about houses or blood-politics or anything like that. I almost had a thing with Astoria for a while; arranged, not necessary completely willing. But then I realised that I'm not into infidelity and since I **much** prefer men over women we would either get divorced early or one of us would end up cheating on the other. We parted ways amicably and she always told me once she became a Bonder that she'd charge me less because I was so up-front with her about the situation we almost landed in."

Harry nodded and sighed, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "Write them the apparition coordinates and tell them we'll be expecting them?"

He glanced over Harry and found the situation acceptable. The relief from hearing from all of them that they accepted both his new species and his engagement with Draco was washing away some of the last vestiges of the stress he had been under. Draco taking control behind the scenes was no doubt aiding the stress from leaving too, and that was fine with him. Being a leader was a shit job, but the power behind the throne was a cushy position so to speak; the only responsibility he had was to help out his mate and that was absolutely no hardship whatsoever.

"Okay, but even if they want, they shouldn't spend the night. I know you can make guest rooms for them, and maybe after we take care of Seth and Carrie it'll be safe, but frankly I think the situation in our pack is too tenuous right now for you to have overnight visitors outside of the pack. They should leave before dark – which, thankfully, is quite a ways from now since it's the middle of summer."

Draco got a nod of acceptance and set about writing a letter detailing the Apparition coordinates and that they should leave before dark because the pack situation was strained, and that he'd explain more when they got here. He also told Neville that they wanted Greengrass for their Bonder, and to let her know that Draco was one of the partners and that they were, indeed, both werewolves.

Neville was a clever man, he'd understand the situation better than anyone else. Luna didn't count because she accepted and understood pretty much _anything_, no matter how far-fetched or out there it seemed to be. Shockingly enough though, she was almost as good as Draco at weeding out liars and fakes. Draco had suspected for about four years now that those odd creatures she talked about actually existed – it wasn't as if partially or fully invisible creatures were strange to the Wizarding world. Just look at Thestrals, after all.

Once the letter was complete, he sent it off with Artemis back to The Falls, and the wait began. It only took about thirty minutes for them to get the letter, apparently – telling Artemis to fly with all haste meant the letter would arrive at its destination faster than any other Owl could get there, she was a brilliant bird. "Your friends are here, but before we greet them; we need to add on an Owlery because I'll be moving in with you here permanently and Apollo and Zeus need something better than a cage, and you know they'd tear the place up without a proper Owlery to keep them in."

"Good idea, why don't we let the others help us build it? It'll be good to have something productive to do that's physical after all my rampant emotionalism today."

Draco sighed and shook his head, kissing Harry gently. "That is absolutely **not** a bad thing. And need I remind you I've been just as emotional at points? But I can understand the feeling. We'll build it onto the house instead of using Wizardspace, yeah?"

Harry stood up, his hand linked with Draco's, and led them out of the house, nodding softly. Then he was immediately surrounded by his family, and Draco stood back to what extent he could, since Harry wasn't letting him go, watching the scene with a fond amusement.

It was only moments before Seth ran up and growled a bit. "You could have warned us, Carrie and I didn't know you were expecting company and thought they were intruders at first."

The stare that Harry levelled at the other man was cold enough to make ice seem warm. "I did, yesterday. It isn't my fault if you didn't pay attention when I said I would be expecting visitors, plural, in the next few days. I do have charms around our home to confuse and distract uninvited witches and wizards so they stay away, after all. No normal person can get near our home without being given Apparition coordinates that lie past those deceptions. You're to warn me about other werewolves, not humans."

**That** was a blatant dismissal, wonder of wonders, and Seth actually winced as he nodded and left off, obviously chastised for the moment. It made Draco how much of the power-mongering was brought about by his female partner in crime, and he just went along with it. Not that he had any sympathy for the fool, even if he _had_ saved Harry from the experience of having to bite Draco himself, eventually.

Finally they headed inside the house, everyone chattering about and Harry relaxing more and more as time passed. Even Draco couldn't do everything for him. Finally the topic of the Owlery came up and everyone decided they wanted to pitch in. In the end, it only took up about an hour of their time to make a comfortable and large space for Artemis, Apollo, and Zeus, as well as any visiting Owls and any Owls that the other pack members might want to have in a secure place. The Owls could be called out with ease, so it was no harm having the only Owlery in town (for now) placed on the pack leader's extremely well-warded home.

Secure in the knowledge that Harry was safe in the midst of family, Draco informed them of the plan to spread rumours about a honeymoon. Neville suggested getting Astoria involved and Draco gladly accepted the suggestion, then Apparated away to Gringotts, making sure that he was in simple but elegant robes that covered up any signs of his bites. The trip didn't last more than an hour, and really only lasted that long so that more people would see Draco as he was in the bank. Then he left and Apparated to the Manor, walking inside the wards and using the most secure room in the place – it could only be opened by the willing hand of the Head of the family, using their blood signature to verify it, and their spouse, sensing the bonding vows that used blood.

The Malfoys always used the same bonding ceremony that shared blood between the spouses to allow them inside the wards as family members like they were related by blood. Harry was well aware of this, because Draco had told him about it before they even started dating, simply because Harry asked out of curiosity about them. Last night they had talked about it and Harry had agreed to use that particular ceremony, and Astoria already knew it because she had been possibly going to go through it to marry Draco, way back when.

Then he called to his Owls (Zeus had come back to the Manor since the others hadn't had anything to send to Draco), walked outside the Manor, and Apparated back, right into the middle of the living room of Harry's house. He took the newly-added stairs up to the roof and told Apollo and Zeus that this was their new home, fed them and Artemis some treats, and went back into the house, sliding between Harry and Neville, the latter of whom gladly made room for him. The way Harry trustingly leaned into him made him smile softly, and he picked up one of the cakes that had been added to the half-empty tray of biscuits. Harry had obviously called for more refreshments while he was gone.

"So, let me get this straight. You have traitors in your pack and you haven't done anything about it yet? Why the fuck not, mate? They need to be expelled!"

Harry shook his head at Ron, and Draco Vanished his robes, so that he was wearing the same loose top he had been in since the bites had healed and he had been cleaned up. He pulled the shoulders down so everyone could see the sets of scars that were on _both_of his shoulders. "These two are powerful enough to force a change without the moon, they are trusted members of the pack, to an extent, and we can't just expel them. I would have bled out and died if Harry hadn't come out when he did, and even though that didn't happen, the fact that they were willing to kill me just so one of them could try to get more power means they are too dangerous to be let loose upon the world."

His lover picked the thread up from there. "In addition to that, they know far too much about the tribe and how it works and my special spells and my power. They would create utter chaos in the world if we just let them go. My four most trusted packmates and I, even Draco, and you _know _how he feels about stuff like this, all agree that they need to be exterminated. They'd get themselves killed by Hunters eventually regardless, they've been missing from the Wizarding world for years, have no family or friends to speak of, even inside of the pack, except each other, and are an enormous threat. We're waiting until Draco can brew the potion to recover his memories so that we have **proof** of their treachery, and then we'll move in, kill them, and feed them to Aragog's descendants."

Draco didn't miss the immense shudder that went through Ron and he chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "Still hate spiders then, I take it? Don't worry you won't have to do the deed or go with us. We need to settle this as a pack, within the pack, with no outside interference, or it could seriously erode the trust hey have in Harry as a leader. I don't like that Harry was made leader this early on, but he was, and now they need him, and I won't let anything happen that could cause the pack to fall apart. Even though Kevin and Lira aren't very powerful wolves, they are very important to the pack, and we have to do things in such a way that they vehemently agree with our decision."

Surprisingly, Luna was the one who spoke up next, nodding her head dreamily. "It will all work out, if you follow your plan. I suggest you start on your potion today though, Draco. The way Seth left off earlier leads me to think he suspects that Harry has figured out the truth, although it feels like he won't act on those suspicions for a day or two. But you need all the time you can get. I will help you brew if you wish, to make sure your concentration doesn't slip. You know I follow directions very well."

She had aided Draco in making some of his more complex potions when Harry wasn't around to help, and after thinking about it for a few moments, he kissed Harry and stood up. "You're right. Let's go, the ingredients will already be in the lab. Harry which door is it?"

"Second on the left."

He nodded and Luna contently followed him out of the living room and down the hallway, both of them entering the spacious Potions lab with looks of appreciation. "Well, Harry certainly has outdone himself. This is perfect to work in, and large enough for probably six or seven people to work in without bumping into each other. Shall we get started, Draco? If you direct me, I will brew the potion and you can just make sure I perform correctly."

With anyone else, excepting Harry, Draco would have firmly squashed any ideas like that. But the fact of the matter was that Luna could definitely be trusted, and she was a brilliant brewer, and Draco didn't trust himself not to lop off a finger in the middle of cutting, or to mess up and accidentally stir too many times or to stir the wrong direction. He was still in a heightened state of emotion right now, despite his calm exterior. "Okay, first you need..."

* * *

><p>Three and a half hours later, the potion was simmering and had turned a metallic red that veered on the edge of purple. Good. Red was a colour of emotion and intensity, and blue was a colour of calmness and clarity. Red was also associated with memory, and the redder the potion was, the stronger hook it had on pulling the memories free from their hiding places. The hint of purple in the colour meant that the memories would be less emotionally driven and more logically driven, as well as that they would be clearer than he had actually experienced, having more detail to them. It would make the memory less pleasant, but more vivid and that was all to the better, really, since everyone else would be viewing it.<p>

The potion simmered for fifteen more minutes before Draco rapidly cooled it and ladled it into shatter-proof vials. Luna had taken direction from him perfectly, asked the right questions at the right times to help keep him on track and engaged in the brewing, and in the end Draco decided that Luna was the best person to have brewed the potion because of the certainty of her energy. Every movement was deliberate, intent, and precise. Luna was absolutely positive that the potion would work as intended, and that was an important thing with a potion like this. Experimental potions were tricky, but this potion had worked for him before, and if he had felt of doubt while brewing it it could have kept the potion from working as well. If you knew the potion worked, you _always_ had to be certain of the outcome of whatever potion was being brewed from then on or it would be significantly less effective.

And Draco would have doubted, for sure.

In the end, he came into the living room only to be met by Ron and Hermione giving Harry their farewells. It was growing darker by the moment, Draco noticed, so he approved, and cautioned them to Apparate away as soon as they were outside Harry's wards, rather than waiting until they got to the edge of the village. They promptly did so, and then Draco showed the potion to Harry with a smile. "Luna did the brewing for me and I directed – I would have doubted while I brewed it, and you know how that would affect it. But it's done now, and I'm positive it'll work, Luna should go home and rest though, she poured a lot of energy and certainty into the potion and even though she isn't tired now she will be in half an hour or so."

Ginny and Neville nodded at him, and Ginny sent him a smile that bluntly stated that she was well aware that he knew about their relationship, and then a softer one that thanked him for not saying anything to anyone.

It was frightening how well he could read these people that he had once been enemies with.

They left then, safely Apparating away, and Draco sighed once they were alone. He knew that he should let their four packmates know about the potion, but first he set the bottle he was carrying down and lunged for Harry, kissing him deeply. They sprawled out on the couch, Harry laying atop him, and he frowned at the mess Harry's hair was. Seriously, it was so bad that Draco was missing the old haircut more and more, and what in Merlin's name was the world coming to if he missed that unruly disaster of a haircut?!

"Once this is taken care of I'll cut your hair. It desperately needs cutting."

Harry hummed his acknowledgement and rubbed his cheek against Draco's chest, sighing softly. "I guess we should call the others, yeah?"

"We're not getting up. I refuse. All my time spent with you today has been with one or the other or both of us upset and I'm finally at peace as I can be right now and the same goes for you. Call them if you want but we're staying right here, and I don't give a shit how undignified that is."

He got a warm chuckle and a kiss in response to that, and Harry sent his Patronus off to fetch Alicia, who would gather the others. When they came into the house, they stared for a moment, before Alicia giggled and sat down on the other sofa in the room, the others following her.

She took one look at the potion, then stared at Draco. "Merlin! The colour is perfect for what it was designed to do. Holy shit. I thought you weren't brewing it yet?"

"I didn't. Luna Lovegood brewed it under my instruction. I know myself well enough to realise that I'd doubt, and that can't be allowed in making potions that you know work. Luna can be trusted and she has an air of certainty whenever she brews. But it has to be done tonight. Seth suspects we know."

She simply nodded, then looked at Jordyn, who gave her a stare that made her wince. "Draco we have a question to ask you, and it's one we should have asked Harry. Harry, we are all of us deeply sorry for not asking if you wanted the position of leader rather than assuming you did because of your power, and want to ask your forgiveness for it."

After Harry murmured that he forgave them and it was okay, he understood that they weren't exactly thinking because they were so much in awe. Another layer of stress melted away from Harry as he said the words, and Draco caressed his cheek before kissing his forehead.

Then she spoke again, looking directly at Draco. "May we have permission to defer to you as Beta of the pack, Draco? Your demands earlier mean that we'd be acting that way anyhow, but it is unfair to treat you as such when you explicitly stated you wanted to be Omega."

Draco thought it over for a long few moments. Did he want this? Sure, he had basically ordered them to act that way to him, to trust him to know when Harry needed a break, to listen to him when he told them they needed to delegate tasks... but officially accepting the position would put more pressure on him. In the end, however, all he had to do was look at Harry to make his decision. Harry needed someone to lead beside him, someone to tell him when he was taking things too far, someone to remind him that he didn't have to do everything alone. Someone to share the burden with.

"Yes. But only privately. Outwardly I still want to be Omega, I still want to be someone with no official position in the pack, except as the person who supports Harry when he needs it. As his mate, husband, and lover, but that's it. It isn't just a want, it is a need. First off I will have to go through the trials of turning and while I've pretty much happily accepted my new status right now, it mightn't be so simple in the future. Plus, Harry needs me to be his eyes and ears in the pack, and if I am outwardly Beta any time other than under the full moon, I cannot do that for him. This pack won't stay as small as it is for long, because more and more wolves will be drawn to his power, and the larger the pack becomes the harder his job will be."

Terrance smiled at him and shook his head. "We really need you in this pack, there's no doubt about that. None of us would ever have thought about the ramifications of how strong he is and we'd all just assume that since we feel free to tell Harry our troubles and trials, everyone else would feel the same way. But you're right. Outwardly you need to be Omega. Thank you for allowing us to defer to you as Beta in private, Draco."

The others all nodded and thanked him as well, and Draco felt warmth bloom inside of him. Beta and Omega. The power behind the throne, and the powerless outside of it. Yes, this was where he belonged. Right at Harry's side. The beaming smile that Harry sent him only confirmed the feeling of certainty that this was **right**. "You're welcome, and I wish to thank you, both for asking and for having the courage to apologise."

Harry rubbed his cheek against Draco's chest again, and Draco smoothed a hand over his back with a content sigh. Jordyn spoke up next, seeming to be very content with how things had turned out, if her relaxed posture was anything to go by. "I think we should all go and ready ourselves for sleep. If Seth truly suspects then we will need all the energy we can get for tomorrow, because we must take care of the problem as soon as possible."

That being said, the foursome left Harry and Draco alone. They rested on the couch for a long while, just silently enjoying each other's company, before Harry finally sighed and kissed Draco. "We should sleep, and you should take the potion. I've no doubt that it will give you a nightmare – I had nightmares for a week after my turning. It's a good thing this room and the bedroom are Silenced, otherwise we'd have much more to worry about."

Draco nodded and they both removed themselves from the couch, Draco scooping the potion up as Harry led the way to his bedroom once more. There was no sex tonight, just cuddling for a while before Draco took his potion and drifted off to sleep, Harry following not long after.

When Draco opened his eyes, he was laying on the ground, and two unfamiliar faces were above him, arguing over something that he strained to hear. The voice speaking was a male, that he had never heard before.

"Only one of us needs to bite him! Alpha will go on a rampage if we kill him, we already agreed on that, but if we frame it so that we bit Draco so that Harry wouldn't have to-"

A female voice interrupted him, "Oh, like he's going to fucking **believe** that after all the times we openly showed that we resent not being in power instead of him! There's no way he'll accept that we're trying to do him a favour, because we _aren't_. He'll smell the lie in an instant. Besides, if we both bite him, Harry will never know who did it, and he might die from the bites before Harry manages to reach him. You _know_ the double-bites increase the chances of him dying of blood loss."

"Do we dare risk that it might make him as powerful as us, though?"

"Oh, **please**, have you actually _felt_ his magical signature? It's weak as fuck."

_Oh thank god they only managed to burst through the obvious defences and not the ones that make people pass over me._ Draco had never been gladder that he did his best not to seem powerful outside of his name and his money. The fools were underestimating him.

"And you're certain that it means he'll be weaker than us, Carrie? That on the next full moon we can fight him and make him the lowest rank so that Alpha won't be able to touch him?"

"Absolutely positive, with his magic being that weak, Seth. We have to do this _now_ though, and be fast about it. If we let him bleed out before he gets back inside those blasted wards then Harry will lose control. If he just happens to die because Harry was too slow to save him, however..."

The unfamiliar male, Draco could see the man now, who had black hair and blacker eyes, caught onto the thought with a frightening speed. "The guilt will eat him alive and then we can take him on together, kill him, and take control of the pack. Right. Okay, you're right. It's worth the risk. Let's take him back to Harry's house."

"You have the potion that will make him forget? He's half-conscious now."

The female who had picked him up by his feet, which Draco was powerless to move – they had Body-Bound him – had strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes, and she would be quite pretty were it not for the plans she was making that made Draco resent her and see her with disgust. The question she asked was responded to with what was probably a nod, by the way she said "Good."

Draco felt himself being laid on the ground just outside of Harry's strong wards, and suddenly the two werewolves in front of him were **shifting**, their bodies changing and warping in a manner that probably should have disgusted Draco, but which instead fascinated him. _So that's what a werewolf transformation looks like. But how can they do it when it isn't the full moon?_

He came to the conclusion that they must be incredibly powerful to do so, but his theories about everything else were interrupted as two enormous wolves circled around his body, their gold-tinted eyes shining with hatred. He shuddered, and would have whimpered if he could speak, the realisation that he might just die in a few minutes slamming into him with the force of a tsunami.

Then his entire world was agony as teeth sank into his shoulders. His mouth opened in a silent scream, and his body would have arched if it could move, as a burning sensation raced through him. After what seemed like eternity, the teeth were removed, humans had replaced the wolves, and a potion was being forced down his throat. Blackness overcame him, and then he woke up, screaming.

Harry was immediately awake, holding tightly onto him as tears from the pain he felt coursed down his face. His wounds ached furiously, and even though the pain was just a memory, it was even worse than what he had awoken to once he was inside Harry's wards. "It's okay, Dray. I'm here. It's over. You're healed now and you wont die, I swear. You're alive and those bastards will pay for what they did to you, no matter how positive the consequences ended up being."

Draco was panting, and he heard Harry's heartbeat with a clarity that he never had before, listening to it so steady and calm as he realised that Harry had been whispering, and he had heard him as if he were talking normally. Right. So he was coming into his enhanced senses then. Okay. Right.

The sound of Harry's voice, the sound of his heartbeat, and the scent that he was awash in, something that Draco couldn't quantify as anything but _Harry_, began to work their magic, and after a while Draco was breathing normally, the shaking he hadn't even noticed was stopping, and the tears were drying on his skin as they stopped. He stayed there, laying in his lover's arms, for a long few moments, forcibly ignoring the new memory that was now locked in place where the gap had previously been.

Finally he felt he could speak, and he did, his mind whirling with the need to begin planning the destruction of his enemies. "We need to pull it out and put it into a Pensieve. It was.. Harry, they fell for my restriction, the only reason they turned me was because they were positive I was so magically weak I couldn't possibly overpower them, and then they would fight me and force me into the lowest position in the pack so your wolf wouldn't let you touch me. Thank you for teaching me that spell. Also, they were more than half hoping that I'd die and you would be so distraught that once they regained their strength they could take you on together and kill you. Not just overpower you or force you out of your position. Kill. They have to be destroyed."

Harry turned white at the thought that Draco might have been killed, and a low, angry growl rumbled through his chest when Draco said that they wanted to kill the both of them, not just Draco. It was a comforting sound, oddly enough, and Draco nodded. "Exactly."

He got a nod in return, and Harry went to his closet, pulling out a large Pensieve from the shelf inside of it, and placing it on a table. Draco grabbed his wand and muttered the proper spell, targeted his newest memory, and removed it from his head, along with the memory of Harry arriving just in time to save his life. They had merged together smoothly, despite the short period where he had missed being tossed back into the wards surrounding Harry's home, and they came free just as smoothly. He directed them into the Pensieve and looked at Harry, biting his lower lip.

"Are... Are you going to watch it now, or later?"

"Now. I'm not letting you suffer alone with that memory. At least for me Greyback fully intended on my survival. You didn't have that certainty."

Draco nodded and pulled his knees to his chest as Harry plunged his head into the Pensieve and began watching the nightmare Draco had just awoken from. It seemed to take forever before Harry pulled his head free, shook the silvery droplets out of his hair and back into the Pensieve, and walked back to the bed, growling viciously all the while. "I want them to fucking _suffer_."

"We can't do anything even more illegal, Harry."

Harry huffed, still growling, and responded. "I know, but I don't think we should do anything illegal at all."

A sadistic grin was lighting up Harry's face, one that made Draco ache with the knowledge that Harry was like this because he wanted to protect _him_, to avenge _him_, that this was all for **Draco**. Draco stayed silent, he knew that Harry was thinking right now, and would speak once he had formulated his plan. "Dray, love, is there anything illegal about Body-Binding someone powerful who was plotting to murder you and leaving them somewhere alone for a while while you try to decide what to do with them?"

Draco frowned and shook his head, "Of course not. It's practically regulation procedure for Aurors isn't it?"

Harry smirked, and whispered to him, words that were as clear as day to Draco's ears, "And of course, one would Silence them as well, just in case they tried to lie about the situation and get themselves freed, correct?"

He nodded, still not seeing where Harry was going with this, until something clicked inside of his head, causing him to gasp. "Of course. It isn't your fault if Acromantulas just happen to wander in and dispose of what they believe to be prey..."

"We won't kill them. But they will die, painfully, suffering as they are eaten alive, unable to move or call for help. We'll snap their wands and I'll use contained Fiendfyre to dispose of them. Seth and Carrie are already dead to the world except my pack. Once the others see the memories they will agree with me, even Hermione."

That was a sure thing. Harry wasn't just assuming things when he said that, he knew with a certainty that came from knowing someone for twenty years. Draco had only _really_ known them for ten years, but he knew that they would be just as furious, because once people like Harry's friends accepted someone into their fold, they would go to frightening lengths to see that person safe and to know that justice was given. Well... Draco supposed he should really start being honest with himself and start calling them _his_ friends, because that's what they were. Draco rarely communicated with the group he had been friends with in Hogwarts any more these days – they had gone their separate ways and drifted apart over the years.

He had a new set of friends now, and he had a sneaking suspicion that this situation was better than anything that could have happened if he had never gotten the courage to comment on Harry's horrible hair that day ten years ago.

"Dray?"

Draco looked up slowly, smiling at Harry as he nodded. "Just thinking about our friends and how lucky I am. And that I need to cut your hair."

Harry chuckled and shook his head with a sigh. "I liked my old haircut, but I suppose you wont do anything to me that would make you ashamed to be seen with me."

"Frankly I keep finding myself missing the unruly mess that used to grace your head. I've no idea what to do about _that_, but I'll find a suitable substitute, I assure you. Once this is over and we can take a fucking **break**."

Then Draco reconsidered his words and shrugged, "Well, as much of a break as is possible with us running the pack together."

Harry kissed him deeply then, and nodded, resting his forehead against Draco's. "At least we have help now. I never thanked you for what you've done, but _thank you so much_ Draco. I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't stepped in, but I don't care because you did. Like always, you took over my life and made it better, and didn't even make me feel weak or stupid in the process. I've no idea how the fuck you manage it, but I will never stop being grateful for your presence in my life."

That made Draco smile, and he stroked Harry's cheek. "I love you, I have for years and years, and then I properly fell in love, and that's _it_, Harry. That's everything. I love you. How can I make the man I love feel stupid or weak when he is neither of those things? You do the same thing for me, and better, you give me someone I can be equal to and protect. I don't have to just be protected or sheltered when I'm with you, because it flows between us equally. You save me, I save you."

"Yeah. I guess it's simple when it comes down to it. Come on, let's go back to sleep, we need the rest for tomorrow. Or later today, whichever."

He nodded and they laid down together, arms around each other as they slowly drifted into sleep, equal in love and in comfort.

Draco woke up calmly this time, and stretched languidly as he looked out the enchanted window to see what time of day it was. It was late morning from the looks of it, and he nodded to himself, rolling back onto his side only to find Harry blinking sleepily and smiling at him. "Good morning."

This was common – once one of them woke up, the other usually did as well, barring any extenuating circumstances like Draco staying up most of the night to finish brewing an order or an experimental potion. Draco gave him a winning smile in return and kissed him softly, sitting up and sliding out of the bed. "Good morning. I'll have Rici bring us some breakfast and then we can call a pack meeting. Should we keep the Pensieve in the house until we have secured Seth and Carrie, in case they try to dash off? And should we dispose of them before or after our friends see the memory?"

"That sounds great, I'll shower while you do that and then you can join me. Yes, and before. They might try to convince us to do something else otherwise, like a Draught of Living Death instead of keeping them aware the whole time, and those fuckers don't deserve that. They need to suffer for what they did to you and what plans they had for you. The situation has to be resolved before we let them know. Once it is they'll agree it was the best course of action, but if they have a choice in the matter Hermione will try to be more... **human**, about it."

He nodded, and summoned Rici with a clap, detailing what he wanted for breakfast and having her fetch it from the Manor. Then he joined Harry in the shower, and they washed each other with an ease and familiarity that came from over a year of doing this with each other. When they were finished they dried off, dressed simply in tunics and trousers (Draco wore a soft blue tunic and loose charcoal grey trousers, while Harry's were evergreen and a chocolate brown), and went to the dining room to eat. It was a cosy room that Draco hadn't seen yet, and he admired the cherry wood of the table and chairs before sitting down and sighing in contentment as he looked at the spread in front of them.

All of their favourite breakfast foods were there; sausages, pancakes, scones dripping with melted butter and honey, fried potatoes, bacon, scrambled eggs, honey ham, and thick slices of tomato. Draco filled his plate up almost immediately and began eating, noting with pleasure that the meat products were cooked rare. The Malfoy house elves must know how to cook for werewolves, then. That was interesting. Harry seemed to be enjoying his food with an equal delight, and soon they finished off everything presented to them, both ravenous since they hadn't really had proper meals beyond their breakfasts yesterday.

Harry was the one who looked at the clock and noted the time once Rici had cleared away their dishes, his fingers linked with Draco's as they enjoyed the quiet time together. "Half ten, everyone will be up and about now. Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Draco nodded and carefully Summoned the Pensieve into the living room, hiding it beneath a window before he and his fiancée stepped out the door and into the village square. Draco Conjured a table, then sat down at it, lounging against his chair with a careless grace. In the shower he and Harry had discussed how exactly to go about disabling their enemies, and it was decided that Harry would Summon their wands—he was powerful enough to overcome any Sticking charms—and Draco would Body Bind and Silence them once Harry was done. Once everyone was seated at the table, Harry sighed softly, and nodded at them all.

"We have a problem."

Then he pointed his wand at Seth and Carrie and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Draco followed it up with a particularly strong set of "Petrificus Totalus!" and "Silencio!" spells that went into effect before the wands were even halfway to Harry. Carrie and Seth stiffened and slid out of their chairs and onto the ground, their eyes wide with shock and disbelief as they watched Harry easily snap their wands in half and create a transparent box around the pieces, then created Fiendfyre and watched the wands burn away until there was nothing left but ashes, at which point Harry dispelled the Fiendfyre and the box, allowing the ashes to blow into the wind.. The moment that was done, Draco Summoned the Pensieve and placed it onto the table.

Harry spoke up, "Kevin, Lira, I need you to look into the Pensieve, and you will understand why this just happened."

The two of them jolted out of their shock and immediately did as he said, Harry's authoritative tone making their instincts to obey the Alpha kick in. After a few long minutes, they pulled free, gasping and panting, both of them staring at Draco with a mixture of respect and horror. Kevin was the first to speak, and when he finished Lira just nodded tightly, sending a particularly frightening glare at the paralysed werewolves. "I hope you have something nasty planned for them, Harry, Draco. Because they don't deserve any mercy whatsoever."

Draco turned to the four who had been involved since the beginning, and widened the pensieve so they could all view the memory together, then motioned to it. "The potion I had Luna brew for me worked perfectly. Go ahead, you need to see why Harry and I changed our minds about the punishment and why we acted without informing you beforehand."

Harry's growl rumbled through the square, "He woke up screaming with pain and fear, and it took over twenty minutes to get him stable again."

"Harry, shush and let them watch."

Terrance and Jordyn exchanged a look and plunged their heads into the Pensieve, followed by Jonathan and Alicia. When they emerged from the silvery liquid and made sure none of it was clinging to them, Alicia spoke quietly but clearly into the clearing.

"I'm afraid I have never heard of any werewolves named Seth or Carrie. I was the first person in Harry's pack, followed by Jonathan, Terrance, Jordyn, Lira, Kevin, and Draco, in that order. There have never been any other werewolves involved with us, although the pack is definitely accepting more members providing they are willing to follow the rules. We have no idea who turned Draco, although we have searched our territory for the werewolves, they seem to have disappeared without a trace. It doesn't matter though, because they saved Harry the trouble of turning him, because Draco would be discontent with having his lover age faster than him and end up demanding to be turned."

The meaning of her statement was loud and clear: from now on the existence of the traitors who had plotted murder for their Alpha and his lover was struck from the record. And better yet, she had made the decision without deferring to Harry, taking her place and taking up the authority she deserved to have as the first member of the pack and the potions brewer who made their Wolfsbane.

No one in the clearing made any arguments, especially when they saw the way Harry was smiling gratefully at Alicia, his arm wrapped about Draco's waist once more. "We're taking care of our enemies by feeding them to the Acromantulas. Just how they are now. No one in this pack needs to guilt themselves over causing the death of someone any more than any of us already do, so none of us will kill them. The spiders will do it for us. And it will be agonisingly painful. I think we all agree that this is a fitting punishment?"

Everyone in the clearing nodded, and Draco was pleased to see that none of them looked even the slightest bit uncomfortable or sick about their plans. Then again, these were all werewolves with at least half a year's experience under their belts, and werewolves were naturally more bloodthirsty and revenge-driven than humans were. Draco spoke up softly now, knowing his words would be heard by everyone. "Anyone who would like to come with us is welcome to do so, because you have all experienced my pain and my fear. I think I'd like to get this over with now, Harry."

Harry kissed his cheek gently and nodded, taking his hand as he Levitated the still forms that were slumped onto the ground and began leading Draco down a winding, barely-there path. Draco didn't bother looking behind him to see who all had come – he could hear six sets of footsteps perfectly clearly, and smell the mingling scents that had been in the meeting, none of them missing except the dusty scent of the village square itself. The further they went, the less defined the path became, until Harry was taking them through untamed forest, clearly going off of his memory alone to where he knew the Acromantula colony would be.

It was a good half hour after the path had disappeared before they arrived, and Harry commented to them. "Let me handle this, I'm familiar to them and I have a proper plan now."

The group nodded, and Harry stepped into the great domed nest that seemed to be newer than Draco had expected, until he recalled that Voldemort drove them out of their old home, and it was unlikely they would return there. Harry must have somehow found their new nest during his exploration of the Forest before he decided to make his home there. "My name is Harry Potter, the person who defeated the being who drove you out of your previous home. I am a werewolf now, and I come with a peace offering for the Acromantulas of the Forbidden Forest, in exchange for a promise not to harm any of my pack or friends who stumble into your territory."

The mass around them moved and murmured, obviously arguing over what to do. Finally, a large spider crawled forward and spoke to Harry, "Yes, we remember you. We will accept this offering so long as you show us what your friends look like and introduce us to your pack members as they join. We do not wish to be attacked for accidentally feeding on someone who we have agreed not to hunt."

Harry smiled and threw the two bodies into the clearing carelessly, then produced an image from his wand of his closest friends. "These are my friends. You see all of my pack as it currently stands; they are behind me. I will at the very least bring you an image of any new members, if the members in question have an aversion to spiders, and if not, will allow you to meet them personally. In return for your generosity I propose an alliance. My pack and I will aid you if you are attacked or endangered, if you will do the same for us."

The Acromantulas around them murmured again, and the one that was currently dragging Carrie into the mass of spiders stopped, staring at Harry in what seemed to be shock. After the murmurs stopped, it spoke again, "Yes. We accept this alliance. The ones among us who believed that your offering was not enough for a promise of restraint now believe the alliance makes up for it. Be safe in our territory, Harry Potter, his friends, and his werewolf pack."

Harry bowed and turned around, grinning madly at them for just a few moments, before he asked Draco, "Do you want to watch, or is just knowing enough?"

Draco dragged his mate into a bruising kiss, growling for the first time since he turned, a noise of satisfaction and pride. "You are the most brilliant person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, Harry. Thank you. Just knowing is enough for me, but I will not resent anyone who wishes to watch."

Everyone was shaking their heads as he turned around, and he nodded to them, following Harry as Harry led them back towards their home. They, in turn, followed behind him, although Lira jogged up to his side and smiled at him. "I don't really understand a lot of things sometimes, but I know that you are good for Harry and make him happy, and I am pleased to have you in our pack, Draco. Thank you for your courage."

Kevin responded to her comment with "Ditto."

His word was met with laughter from everyone in the pack, and Draco smiled, murmuring. "Thank you for the welcome. I look forward to being a part of your family."

* * *

><p>It was one week later, the day before their marriage was to happen, and Draco was pacing the length of the bathroom, finally having come to a decision regarding Harry's hair. "Harry! It's time to hold up your end of the bargain."<p>

Harry was in the bathroom moments later, grinning lopsidedly as he sat down in the chair Draco had placed in the room. Draco was working within seconds, deftly using cutting charms to lop off the lengths of hair that had grown in the time since Harry had disappeared and reappeared into his life. Spells to brush and comb the hair intermingled with the cutting charms in order to make sure that everything was as even as it would get. It only took him about fifteen minutes to finish, and he smiled at the result, chuckling softly as he led Harry to the large mirror in their bathroom. Harry gaped in shock as he turned to Draco, staring in disbelief.

"What can I say? I guess your horrible haircut rubbed off on me. I seem to have missed it tremendously once it was gone."

Harry dragged him into a kiss and insistently pulled him into their bedroom, Draco laughing all the way.

After all, that haircut had gotten them where they were right now, and Draco couldn't be happier with his new life and his love.


End file.
